


Aidoru Datte Abiriti

by Siknakaliux



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa 十神 - 佐藤友哉 | Dangan Ronpa: Togami - Satou Yuuya, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: Skipping Class, Song Lyrics, Songfic, Stress Relief
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:40:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28471782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siknakaliux/pseuds/Siknakaliux
Summary: It's gonna take some skill to be an Idol...
Kudos: 2





	Aidoru Datte Abiriti

At first glance, one might think that life up top stage is quite extravagant..

You're showered with attention, praise, gifts, sponsorship and all the money one could ever dream of making in a single lifetime. You're living it up, and surely, no one would ever have the chance to hit it big in the charts in the first place? After all, it's quite the achievement..

That is, if one could still hold the same opinion after witnessing what _really_ goes on behind the scenes..

...

It's a harsh world in the Idol Industry, especially at such a young age. Sayaka Maizono, Ayaka Haneyama, Satomi Aoba and the rest of the idol group were all examples of both talent, luck and various connections playing hand in hand to get them where they are now, but even still that's not the tip of it.

Firstly, take the possibility of chance and failure. At the very beginning, the only way to reach the stars is to have an extremely vast network and supply of cash to reach your goals. Networking is key, after all, and there's a chance to make it.. Or not.

When you're lucky to have passed the gruelling challenge, life's not that easier on the other side of the fence..

...

> _♪ My talent keeps on winning_
> 
> _la la la la_
> 
> _My schedule's unforgiving_
> 
> _The proof that I'm here living are my album sales ♪_

Satomi sighs, adjusting her tone yet again as she re-reads the outline of her current musical piece. She's slightly out of it due to the constant repetitions, pressing matters, and the ever-closing speed of deadlines.. But deadlines are deadlines, and the show must go on regardless. Unlike amateur bands and practices, training in such a high-paying industry demands more of the actors, ensuring their skills do not deteriorate over time.

Her thoughts wander off to her bandmates, wondering what they were doing at a time like this.. She was alone as usual, made to preform her recent hit until perfection. Despite her own state of health, she did as she was told.

> _♪ It's my responsibility to show you possibility_
> 
> _So sing with unanimity the symphony of hope_
> 
> _I can't just trust what's cut and dried_
> 
> _There's more than black and white_
> 
> _When something fills me up with pride_
> 
> _What makes me feel so right? ♪_

The recordings of the song in its beta stage play out almost silently, the chorus played out almost perfectly in her tone and pace of voice. Even with her satisfaction, studios often have very different requirements when it comes to quality. Feeling a bit off, she marks off where her progress stopped as a reminder to pick it back up when she returns.

 _(Never knew repetition was so draining..)_ Her thoughts only wander as leaves her recording session, seeking a silent treatment for all the stress she's been accustomed to. Dealing with tasks under pressure was always her strong suite, but it seemed that today simply wasn't that day. _(Hopefully they won't penalize me for just a little break.)_

Accustomed to the confining space and the dimmed environment both up top stage and in normal rooms, Satomi lays against the wall, the remnants of shredded paper now littering the ground. Her once composed demeanour now falls apart, the stress already tearing apart at her emotions. Just how much longer must the industry chew her apart like this..? The all so simple goal of creating music filled with passion simply gets crushed under the giant heel of endless bureaucracy and their greed for cash.

"Dammit.. Why am I so fragile..?" She buries her head into her arms, breathing deeply in an attempt to calm her nerves. "Sayaka, Ayaka.. How can you be so strong? If I only could have your steadfast.."

"Despite your claims, I'm not as strong as you might think." The sudden appearance of Sayaka almost startles Satomi, her shadow casting near Satomi's position. "The truth is.. Everyone is susceptible of breaking down to stress, but its the way you handle it that matters most."

Satomi wipes at her eyes, now raising herself off the ground. "Y-Yeah.. You're right. Just keep moving, huh?"

"We're in this together, remember? Whatever it is, you'll always have my support."

> _♪ Its gotta take some skill to be an idol_
> 
> _Is a sweet face really all I'm selling on?_
> 
> _Its gotta take some skill to be an idol_
> 
> _My love will keep on moving when I'm gone ♪_

...

> _♪ My heart is brimming over_
> 
> _I only hope the reason is_
> 
> _All the kindness living in the world ♪_

"I can't believe I've lasted _this_ long.." Satomi's mild ranting assaults Sayaka as she grips the table hard, knuckles turning white with her strain. "Can't the studios at least just cut down the drill lessons for _a goddamn moment?"_

"You should've known the hard work that comes with being where you are now."

"I know.. But I can't help but feel a little out of it when the work's piled up on me.." Satomi lets out a sigh, her arms dropping to her sides.

Sayaka pauses for a second, her mind wandering on how to find a temporary solution to her partner's worries. Its obvious that the both of them were on the receiving end of an upcoming live concert; And that meant serious business. Every bit of practice mattered in preparation for the big show, and everyone benefited most from the stream of income.

"Actually, something just came up." Sayaka stood up, waving for Satomi to come on over. "If it helps you ease out, I'll sign you out of the system today."

Satomi smiled, then took off without a second of regret.

> _♪ My talent keeps on winning_
> 
> _la la la la_
> 
> _My dreams still keep me spinning_
> 
> _My footsteps are beginning to leave a mark on you ♪_

...

> _♪ From just one possibility you make it to reality_
> 
> _Encourage some prosperity in the flowering of hope_
> 
> _I can't just blindly follow what I'm told adults should be_
> 
> _I'm dreaming of tomorrow, but is this the world I dream? ♪_

Satomi gazes up at the sky, the slight breeze of the wind whipping her outfit's decorations around. Despite the small area of the patio, simply just being _away_ from the confining space of the recording room was enough to bring her at ease.. But even with that, her mind wanders off to the studio's questionable actions yet again. _(To really put in those hours of practice for the simple act of hosting events?.. How funny.)_

Despite the circumstances, she knows very well that not everything's all sunshine and rainbows.. And the thought of letting down the group only fuels her desire to _keep pressing on._

> _♪ Its gotta take some skill to be an idol_
> 
> _To say it's fair would be a fantasy_
> 
> _Its gotta take some skill to be an idol_
> 
> _The power in myself motivates me ♪_

And so, with her hardened resolve, she readies her skill, her melodious voice, and the support needed to reach out in times of need.

> _♪ When all my tears are over_
> 
> _I only hope the reason is_
> 
> _All the kindness living in the world ♪_

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by the novel Danganronpa Togami in where there was a song in book in which Satomi sung.  
> In fact, 'Aidoru Datte Abiriti' directly translates to 'It's gonna take some skill to be an Idol', which inspired the title.
> 
> No real world recording of the song exists yet, but there are some basic chords if anyone's willing to try it out:
> 
> C G Em Am F C G  
> A  
> C G Am Em  
> F G C Em  
> F G C  
> B  
> F G C Am (x2)  
> F G C A7 D7 G7  
> F G C Am (x5)  
> F G C


End file.
